The 224th Hunger Games
by lilly26101
Summary: Welcome to the 224th hunger games! Submit your tribute and see if they win the 224th hunger games! Rated T just in case, for now. *Closed*
1. Tribute form

Hello everyone! This is another one of those submit your tribute stories, I know there's already a ton out there but i was dying to do one. Katniss's story ended at the end of the hunger games, so sadly no rebellion. This hunger games take place 150 years after the 74 (so it's the 224 hunger games for you mathematically challenged out there). I promise to finish this story. I will update around once a week (after i start the story till then I will be updating almost every day). I will tell you guys if i can't meet my deadline. I want characters that I haven't heard of before, so please don't submit the same character that's already in a different hunger games fan fiction. Well I'm not going to be the tribute police so if you change the name of your tribute i might not notice it. This is NOT first come first serve. I will write the first chapter as soon as i get the tributes for district one. I would like only 2 characters person (one male, one female). I will explain the sponsoring in the next chapter. I will also give extra sponsoring points (in the next chapter) to people who give their tributes good weaknesses, make their tribute ugly and a few other things. Now for the tribute form!

TRIBUTE FORM

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Token:

Volunteered or chosen:

Weapon(s) (They don't have to be able to know how to use one!):

Strengths:

Weaknesses (can someone make their tribute blind or mute?):

Would they make an alliance:

Can i put them in a romance:

Reaping outfit:

Other:

OPTNIAL:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Training score:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Interview angle:

Strategy:

Here are the districts and some weapon ideas:

DISTRICTS (i know some districts are debatable because they were never mentioned in the book (that i noticed) so we'll just go with this list (Unless someone has proof I'm wrong)):

District one: Luxury items

District two: Factories

District three: Technology

District four: Fishing

District five: Oil and Petroleum

District six: Medicine

District seven: Lumber and Paper

District eight: Clothing and Textiles

District nine: Hunting

District ten: Livestock

District eleven: Agriculture

District twelve: Coal Mining

Weapons (I might of forgot some bonus points to people who give their characters weapons I don't know of!): Crossbow, knives, sword, mace, bow, axe, spear, spiked pole, whip, Harpoon, darts (poisoned), ninja stars (they have an actual name but i forgot what it was), boomerang, slingshot, scythe, sickle.


	2. Sponsoring

SPONERING

Ok everyone, this part is where i talk-well type-about how the sponsoring will work. There will be SP points. SP stands for sponsoring points. The list below shows what a tribute can get for certain amounts of points. I will also have a list on how you can get sponsoring points for your favorite tribute. I'll have a list on the end of every odd numbered chapter that shows how many points each tribute has. Here are the lists:

WHAT A TRIBUTE CAN GET

1 SP: a small item, or a water bottle or food.

2 SP: A meal (a water bottle and food).

3 SP: A small survival item (small first aid kit, rope, night vision sunglasses, matches, etc.).

4 SP: a small weapon (Knife, darts, etc.)

5 SP: A medium survival item (sleeping bag, lighter, small backpack containing water or food and a small weapon or survival item)

6 SP: Medium weapon (bow and arrow, spear, etc.).

7 SP: Random backpack (will contain 2-5 items, could be anything that's up to 6 SP points)

8 SP: Large weapon (Sword, Trident, etc.).

9 SP: Large backpack (Will contain a weapon, food, water and 2 other random items).

10 SP: Medicine

11 SP: an imaginary ticket that lets your tribute not be killed off in the next chapter (ticket is not valid after there are 5 tributes left and the ticket does not work till after the bloodbath)

HOW TO EARN SP

Review (it does not have to be your tribute for you to sponsor him or her): 1 SP

Detailed Review: 2 SP

Good idea for the games: 2 SP

Submit a tribute that makes it into the games: 5 SP

Give your character a certain flaw that I like: 2 SP

1st person to answer the right answer to the brain teaser on the end of every even chapter: 1 SP

Here's an example for the review (because it's hard to keep track of who created or likes each character, so I need you help). Btw I'm just using random names for the example:

_I really like Mary and I feel so bad for her. I don't really like Bob though._

_SP to: Mary._

Get it guys at the end of your review, just type 'SP to' and the tribute you want your sponsor point to go to. People who created the tributes please keep track of your tributes SP (in case I add up your points wrong) and PM if you want to spend your SP on an item for your tribute (please also tell me the item). Please Pm if you're going away and I'll make sure not to kill your tribute from dehydration or something like that. I also will be giving out random gifts to random tributes. Lastly I will have a brain teaser at the end of every even chapter, if you're the 1st person to answer it right tell me what tribute you would like to give it the SP point to. That's all for now, I'll tell you how I will kill off the tributes later (cause I'm getting bored), Pm if you have any questions and sorry for any typo's I'll have 2 (or more) of my friends checking for typo's in the actual story. I'll also have the first tribute list up in a day or 2.


	3. Final Tribute List

Hey everyone, here's the final tribute list! I've just decided that I'm going to do all the reaping's (Yeah, I know that's a lot), only because I need to get every tribute's personality straight. 24 personalities are hard to write, I'm a little worried when we start the games…so many personalities. Ha ha, ok I'll see you at the bottom!

FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

District one:

Male: Emerald Werton (18)

Female: Amethyst Reinhart (17)

District two:

Male: Acteo Sellam (17)

Female: Sage Hester (17)

District three:

Male: Rerkan Catrona (13)

Female: Gwyneth Delos (17)

District four:

Male: Neal Shaw (17)

Female: Naomi Curtis (15)

District five:

Male: Kannen Dales (17)

Female: Jackie Parish (16)

District six:

Male: David Lefont (12)

Female: Whisper Janes (14)

District seven:

Male: Keil Mitano (17)

Female: Kenzi Montgomery (13)

District eight:

Male: Justin Bedon (16)

Female: Robyn Kramer (12)

District nine:

Male: Felan Hirdler (14)

Female: Loretta Mayflower (16)

District ten:

Male: Lyle Henders (17)

Female: May Lou Hailben (15)

District eleven:

Male: Diego "DT" Trean (16)

Female: Kathlyn Spencer (17)

District Twelve:

Male: Manty Flynnings (14)

Female: Blithe Tegwen (14)

Well that's the list. Ok now down below are going to be how man SP points each tribute has. As for the next chapter, I'm going backwards with the reaping's, so I'm starting with District 12! That chapter should be out in a week tops, I'm going to start writing it in a few minutes. Lastly, who's excited for Mockingjay? I know I am. I'm hoping to get a chapter out before it's released. Oh yeah and you can now start reviewing for sponsor point (If you didn't figure that out already).

SP POINTS  
D1

Emerald Werton: 5 SP

Amethyst Reinhart: 5 SP

D2

Acteo Sellam: 6 SP (I added one because I have never heard of a scimitar)

Sage Hester: 5 SP

D3

Rerkan Catrona: 5 SP

Gwyneth Delos: 5 SP

D4

Neal Shaw: 5 SP

Naomi Curtis: 5 SP

D5

Kannen Dales: 5 SP

Jackie Parish: 5 SP

D6

David Lefont: 5 SP

Whisper Janes: 6 SP (I added one because she was blind in one eye)

D7

Keil Mitano: 7 SP (I got a detailed review from his creator)

Kenzi Montgomery: 5 SP

D8

Justin Bedon: 5 SP

Robyn Kramer: 6 SP (she has short term memory lost)

D9

Felan Hirdler: 5 SP

Loretta Mayflower: 6 SP (She's blind in one eye)

D10

Lyle Henders: 6 SP (He can't walk)

May Lou Hailben: 6 SP (I've never heard of a partisan)

D11

Diego "DT" Trean: 5 SP

Kathlyn Spencer: 6 SP (she's mute)

D12

Manty Flynnings: 5 SP

Blithe Tegwen: 7 SP (her creator told me what ninja stars are actually called and Blithe has this strange disease)


	4. D12 Reapings

Hey everyone! Here's the first actual chapter. Thanks for all your encouragement-it mean a lot. Hehe here's the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, sadly.

Blithe Tegwen: D12

I tap my foot, eager to leave. There's 20 minutes before the reaping starts and both of my parents aren't ready yet. They don't even have their names in the reaping ball!

Today is a hard day for me. Every reaping day since I was four one of my eleven siblings was reaped. 10 of my siblings have died in the hunger games; one was killed in a mine explosion. I shouldn't be thinking about this.

I smooth out my purple dress in attempt to clear my mind. The dress is a hand-me-down from Adinda, my dead older sister. The dress it too big for me, and even with me being so skinny the dress still makes me look lumpy. The dress could be called the ugliest thing in the world if it became a color like barf, but it was Adinda's so I love it. I sigh and start to play with the ends of one of my braids. This outfit make me look like I'm ten, and I'm a 14 year old girl!

Two more minute later my parents still aren't ready and the thought of the hunger games won't leave my mind. Then a thought hits me.

I could go to the hunger games, and die. The thought hits me hard. Never has that thought hit me in all my life. 'It's ok Blithe' I coach myself, 'you survived 2 years without getting reaped, you'll survive another year, you will not die like your brothers and sister, you will survive.'

My eyes start to water at the memories of my dead sibling and the games that killed them, the thought that I might be next is too much to bear.

I figured out 7 years ago the capital rigged the hunger games and they picked who was chosen. Right after Adinda was picked I ran back into the forest and cried for hours.

The first creatures that found me where the wolves.

"h-h-hello," I stammered when i saw the first wolf. The wolves canes closer, there was something in their eyes, it seemed like hunger. I smiled wondering if I should make friends with then. "I'm sorry I don't have any food."

The wolves came closer, there were 7 in all. I slowly reached out to pet the nearest wolf. My hand got closer, the wolf wasn't going to bite it, and I was his friend. My hand touched the wolf's fur and the wolf relaxed. I started to pet the wolf like a dog, he seemed to enjoy that.

"Good dog," I cooed. The wolves came closer and I stopped petting the first wolf and stared petting all of them. Soon we were rolling around in the dirt. The wolf's claws seemed to almost never scratch me and their bites never broke my skin.

"Blithe!" I looked up from playing with the wolves.

"Andrew!" I shouted and ran up to give him a hug.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked me.

"Playing with my new friends" I tucked a piece of my curly hair behind my ear, it must have fallen out when I was playing.

"Blithe, those are wolfs."

"I know that, can i keep playing with them?"

"No, moms worried sick about you," Andrew said I could hear a little disappointment in his voice.

"Ok," I sighed. I looked over my shoulder at the wolves. "Bye guys."

I turned around and walked away, that was not the last time I saw them though. I saw those wolf often and gave them names, Andrew sometimes came and played with us, till He was reaped and I grew up.

Now I just talk to the wolf pack consisting of Wolfy, Crystal, Lovebug, Comet, Shadow, Snowflake and Mist, I'll also pet them but we haven't rolled around in the dirt in a year.

Suddenly I start to get colder. I feel like I just got hit with an icicle. Suddenly it feels like hundreds of icicles are stabbing me. I start to faint.

"Blithe!" someone shouts me name, it sound so far away. I see a movement to my right; I think someone just tried to catch me. Too late. I black out before I can feel any pain.

12

I'm moving, why I'm I moving? Someone's carrying me. I feel strong arms carrying me. Up and down up and down I go as the person carries me though the uneven streets. It sound quite, why is in so quite? I can hear footsteps and voices on my right side, how come I can't hear anything on my left side?

Oh yeah, my disease. I was born with it and have no idea what's it's called, but I've had it for as long as I remember. At random times I black out when I wake up 10 or 15 minutes I have something temporarily wrong with me. Sometimes I can't walk other times I can't see, that's the worse, it's pitch black like in the middle of the night with no stars or moon out. But its worse you can't even see your hand a centimeter away from your face, it's really scary when you're not at home or alone. This time I must have lost the hearing in my left ear.

Wait, my eyes are closed... I hope I'm not also blind this time. I try to open my eyes. Nothing. I struggle to open my eyes suddenly they flutter open.

"You're awake!" My dad says happily and gives me an awkward hug, he sets me down. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm fine dad, I just can't hear out of my left ear"

"Don't worry it will go away," my dad tells me and pats me on the head like I'm 5 years old. "Now go to your spot, they're just about to start."

I nod and hurry off, if the peacekeepers. Catch someone coming in late they'll whip them after the reaping's. They've been really strict lately. I have no idea why.

I slip in with the rest of the 14 year old kids, I can't see any of my friends, not that I have a lot.

The reaping starts. The mayor says a speech or something; I never pay attention, even when I was twelve. I never found a reason to care about the hunger games, it killed off almost all my siblings and made me lose almost my whole family all because we knew a secret.

Then 3 of the living victors from district 12.

Then the escort comes up on stage. She's new and looks like a rainbow threw up on her. Her hairs sleek and goes to her chin, her bangs are cut at the perfect length and her hair bright red, he dress is green, yellow, orange and purple, her skins blue, and she yells in the microphone like we can't hear her. Right now is the first time I'm thankful for my disease, now I can't hear her out of one ear. I wish I lost hearing in both my ears when she calls out the girl tributes name.

"Blithe Tegwen." I freeze at the sound of my name. "Blithe Tegwen?" I start to move. Come on someone volunteer for me!

I wait for a moment, waiting for someone to say they'll take my place.

No one does.

No one at all.

Manty Flynnings: D12

"Is Samson ready?" My mom asks me as she hurry's around making sure everything ready so we can get going.

Samson is my little brother. Right now he's about two years old and about the most adorable creature on earth. I had to get him ready for the reaping and my Mom would get the house ready for after the reaping's.

"Yeah mom, the reaping are going to start soon, are you ready?"

"Almost honey, is your dad ready?"

"I'm ready," My dad says a he comes into view buttoning the last few buttons on his shirt.

Finally she finishes up everything she has to do. I feel slightly bad about not helping more, but it's fun to play with Samson. Right now he's a little bossy but the kids at school are worse.

We head to the town square, but Samson starts to whine about how tried he is from walking so I pick him up. He's almost too heavy for me to carry and he's a little skinny for his age. I'm 14 years old, but I'm tiny and scrawny for my age. And I can barely carry my two year old brother, wow. Lucky I haven't been reaped in the hunger games, I would have died at the bloodbath; I really need to bulk up.

When we get to time square I hand Samson off to my parents and go meet my only friends Brendon at the section for 14 year olds.

"Hey," Brendon says as I come closer. "I saved you seat."

"Thanks," I sigh as I push my glasses up my nose; they're too big for me and look like the dorkiest thing in the world. I would have gotten rid of them years ago, but I can barely see anything without them. I look like a complete nerd. Big glasses and curly hair that always looks neat no matter what I do to it.

Brendon and I talk about a few things till the start the reaping's, the mayor walks up to the stage and gives a speech, I think is about the history of Panem. I only caught the words 'history' and 'Panem'. It just might be the most boring speech in the world, I even see a few kids sleeping all the other kids are staring blankly at the mayor and the 12 twelve year olds are probley staring at the mayor listening to his every word.

There has been 9 Victors from district 12, 3 of them are alive. They each come up and give a speech, the first one is an old lady- I swear she's crazy! All she talks about is…actually I never listen to her, but she dose scream like she's in pain a lot. Next is our only victor who's doesn't have philological problems, a man who looks to be in his late 30's I know he has kids, I think his daughter is a year younger than me. Lastly is a girl who won about 5 years ago, and she claims she can hear the voices of dead people and she goes on about dead people till she is dragged off stage.

The escort comes on stage. She looks like a living breathing rainbow.

She's a screamer, it's not like we can't hear you, for Pete's sake, you have a microphone. She gushes on how it's such an honor to be here, we all know she's lying and would rather be district ones escort.

"Ladies first!" she sing songs really loudly. Her hand plunges into the reaping bowl and pulls out a name. "Blithe Tegwen!" there's no answer and no one moves. "Blithe Tegwen?"

I see a slight movement in the middle, everyone else sees it too and their heads turn. A girl steps out of the crowd she looks 11 or 12. Is she twelve? No, she came out of the middle of the crowd she has to be older. She has curly brown hair and green eyes. I see shock in her eyes, and then it turns to pleading and finally tough like even though she's small she can kill. I'm trying to figure out if she's acting tough or is tough then the escort calls out, "Male tributes!"

The escort reached into the bowl and pulls out a name. "Manty Flynnings!" That's me. I walk up to the platform I try to hide the feat in my eyes. I hope I did.

"What's your name?" the escort asks me.

"Manty Flynnings," I say in a small voice. Why did she just ask me that when she already called my name?

"Manty Flynnings, District 12's Male tribute!" The crowd claps lightly, but no one really cares who's reaped as long as it's not them or a family member.

I guess I'm now the male tribute for district 12 in the 224th hunger games. I hope make it past the bloodbath.

How did you like it? I hope there were no spelling errors; I had one of my friends edit it. So how did you guys like Mockingjay? I actually didn't like it that much-can you believe that? I found it sad and I think her writing style changed. Ok I think that's all, the next chapter will be up in a week tops. Down below is how many sponsor points everyone now has. Oh, and I decided not to give you reasons why a tribute got more points, tell me if you like it or didn't like it or don't care in your next review.

SP POINTS  
D1

Emerald Werton: 5 SP

Amethyst Reinhart: 6 SP

D2

Acteo Sellam: 7 SP

Sage Hester: 5 SP

D3

Rerkan Catrona: 5 SP

Gwyneth Delos: 5 SP

D4

Neal Shaw: 5 SP

Naomi Curtis: 6 SP

D5

Kannen Dales: 5 SP

Jackie Parish: 5 SP

D6

David Lefont: 5 SP

Whisper Janes: 6 SP

D7

Keil Mitano: 7 SP

Kenzi Montgomery: 5 SP

D8

Justin Bedon: 5 SP

Robyn Kramer: 6 SP

D9

Felan Hirdler: 5 SP

Loretta Mayflower: 6 SP

D10

Lyle Henders: 6 SP

May Lou Hailben: 6 SP

D11

Diego "DT" Trean: 5 SP

Kathlyn Spencer: 6 SP

D12

Manty Flynnings: 5 SP

Blithe Tegwen: 9 SP


End file.
